Promise?
by the original killerpineapple
Summary: LMSSContains a broken hearted Snape, some tears and brief mention of handcuffs.Plz R and R.
1. Never again

Disclaimer: I own neither Lucius or Severus (sadly) or any other characters that may appear in the fic. What kind of weirdo actually _owns_ people?

NB: I hate the phrase making love but I thought it relevant to the story.

NNB: I don't know what NB means could somebody clear it up for me?

Chapter 1: Never Again 

Severus hadn't wanted Lucius to see him cry so he'd sat dry eyed and calm while a voice inside him screamed and bawled and was stumped out before it could find an escape across his tongue and out of his mouth. He'd cried before, every other time Lucius abandoned him, but this time it had been different. This time Lucius said the two words Severus had hoped he wouldn't have to hear. Never again.

Those were the last words Severus had heard and they had resounded in his head like the cell doors of the prison he'd spent one night in as a teenager after a protest had gotten violent. The rest he knew anyway, without listening. He had his wife and son to think about; he knew how hard it was; he was sorry.

He'd never stop loving him.

Severus thought back to the last thing Lucius said (he hadn't heard it but had known it was there nevertheless) with bitterness. How could he love him when he hurt him so often?

Now Severus lay curled up in the corner of his bed, longing for Lucius to be beside him to warm up the cold, unsympathetic blanket he cowered upon. That yearning made him feel pathetic, desperate even, yet he could stanch the steady flow of burning tears no more than he alone could warm a bed grown accustomed to two inmates.

He pushed himself closer to the wall, away from the room that held too many memories. Right now he didn't want to remember. He wanted to find some piece of mind in deep, dreamless sleep. And eventually he would sleep, although he would be haunted with dreams of hopes and aspirations, of Saturday nights spent talking and Sunday mornings spent making love, even of the weekend they'd gotten drunk and Severus had spent nine hours chained to a bedpost in Lucius' summer house while Lucius searched frenziedly for the small gold key.

But for now he lay curled in the corner like a hormonally driven teenager; despairing, deploring, dying.

Please, please review. I'm not going to update until I'm happy with the number of reviews (although I'll probably be happy with one review.)


	2. Back to Hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: It's my birthday tomorrow so give me a present and review! Sorry I took so long to update, my other fics distracted me.

Chapter 2: Back to Hell 

I stood in the entrance hall of my mansion and I couldn't see the beauty in it anymore, no matter how hard I looked. It seemed too big and airy. Too empty. I knew Narcissa would be upstairs and I'd suddenly rather walk ten miles across hot coals to get to Sev than walk ten metres up the marble steps to get to her. I love her, but in the way that I _know _of love my for her, rather than the way I _feel_ my love for Severus. I must love her, otherwise I wouldn't be standing in Hell with marble at my feet and statues all around.

Draco stepped into the hall and started to see me there. He smiled and raised a pale hand, and that's when I knew why I stayed here to suffocate rather than go to Sev and breathe air sweeter than life itself. I tried to smile back at him but my mouth just wouldn't move. Draco chewed at his lower lip and glanced upstairs. Children are intuitive. He knew about the barrier separating his mother and I. If I left Narcissa, would I lose him too? I couldn't lose him. I finally managed to smile.

"Hi. It's a lovely night Draco. Why don't you go out? Knock on a few of you friends?" I knew what I had to do, but Draco wouldn't be around to witness it.

"Sure. Maybe I'll go see Harry." He stopped halfway to the door, a mixed look of horror and surprise on his face. I smiled at him again. If the boy makes him happy, who am I to complain? He laughed sheepishly and rushed to the door.

I turn again to the stairs. Narcissa's waiting up there. I close my eyes and breathe deeply before starting the ascent, which I already knew would be endless. Just as I get to the bottom step Draco pushes his head back through the door.

"Dad?" I glance back at him. "Don't keep Snape waiting."

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and if you want another chapter please review again!


	3. Fields of Gold

Disclaimer: I own nothing/nobody/nonentity/nil/zilch/nada

AN: Although this is the last chapter and thus you have no reason to review, if you don't you'll break my fragile little heart.

NB: Well you can't have my babies, fizzycolasugarhigh. They're mine. TOASTER!

Chapter 3: Fields of Gold.

Lucius tripped and fell, laughing, into the long grass surrounding him, his grip on Severus' wrist causing the smaller man to drop on top of him. Severus rolled off and onto his back, still laughing, his face flushed lightly from the wind. Lucius propped himself up onto his elbow and looked down at Severus. His laughter died down and he smiled gently at him, moving a lock of raven black hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sev. For everything."

"You don't need to be sorry. You came back, didn't you?" Severus smiled at the vivid memory of the past couple of hours. Lucius kidnapping him from potions; fleeing Hogwarts; the motorbike ride to the wheat fields, their place. He'd left Narcissa, and he was never going back. He'd left Narcissa for him.

Lucius grinned. "How could I stay away?" He lowered his face until Severus could feel the heat from his pale skin and his fair hair tickled his face. "You know I love you, don't you?" The solemnity of Lucius' face made Severus laugh, but then he stopped when Lucius looked hurt and started playing with a lock of his hair which was hanging just above his eyes.

"Of course I do, Lucius. Just shut up and kiss me." Lucius lowered his head even more, his lips stopping tantalizingly short of Severus' and his eyes boring into his. Finally, when Severus couldn't stand it anymore, he raised his head and pressed his lips to Lucius', his hand tangling in Lucius' long, blond hair. Lucius snaked his arm around Severus' waist and he collapsed gently to the floor.

Severus pulled away from Lucius briefly. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't." Lucius looked at Severus' naïve, trusting face and smiled lightly. "I can't."

Fin.


End file.
